Two hearts save
by Geminifan
Summary: Sequel to " Two worlds Clash." Axel has a past " friend" coming after him again. Only both have grown stronger. When a letter is intercepted he finds out how he was found. Do they go after him before he strikes? Or let him come after them? ( Rated T for the fighting and the thoughts of teens. No cussing.)
1. Chapter 1

r

_** I don't own Soul Eater or Shaman King. **_

_**Trish: You know it's nice to be back!**_

_**Jax: What do you mean we never left... * Trish sticks her tounge out at him. ***_

_**Axel: HELLO MY FANS!**_

* * *

_Summery: _

_Just a few months after Hao and Medusa attacked Death City to take over the world..._

_The Shaman's have left to the world that they know. All but one, the hero Trish. _

_Now something else happens to the group of myisters and weapons._

_A team is left, the other three are taken. _

_With the strain, will friendships last? _

_Another will find love as well and now one with the story. _

* * *

_**Trish**_

I felt the warmth of my blankets as I pulled them up to my nose. It was cold outside and I was warm. I didn't want to ruin that, plus with it being so close to Christmas we had the week off from school. I was excited to be able to sleep in. I curled up under the warmth and had a smile on my face. Then something strange happened, I was cold. The sunlight was also now in my eyes. I jolted up to see Axel and an a non to happy Jax at the foot of my bed. My arm had turned into a ax blade just in front of Axel's face. He grinned holding my blanket.

" Well, aren't you the morning person." Axel's brown eyes had a twinkle of a laugh in them. His long black hair was in a ponytail. He was smirking to his left making the X shaped scar on his cheek. Both him and Jax were tall. At that moment I hated my myister. I lunched myself at him aiming for his neck. He side stepped and I fell to the ground.

" Geez, you don't have to be so cranky." Jak said looking down at me. His darker brown eyes crinkled a little at the edge. His short black hair was spiky it often reminded me of Trey a friend I had that was a Shaman. He was my brother, I stood up and sat back on my bed.

" What do you two want?" I asked crossing my arms. I glared at them waiting for an answer.

" It's snowing! Liz wanted to go shopping, we are going. We wanted to know if you wanted to go." Axel said tossing the covers over my head. I clawed my way out and stood up again not happy.

" I don't care! You know I hate shopping." I said. Then Axel placed an arm around my shoulders.

" Kid will be coming." He stated. I felt my face go red at his name. To be honest I didn't know if we could be considered dating. He had kissed me on the cheek and we even had a peck on the lips. In some places I knew that was just a common thing. I did like him though, we did often talk. The only two people I was closer to was Jak and Axel. Seeing as when we fought the parts of our being became one.

" Fine, get out so I can get dressed." I said pushing them out. They pushed back to be little jerks. " Get out or I will kill you before you get to see Liz and Tsubaki." With that they rushed out and I sighed.

" Miss Trish! Are you alright? You normally do not wake up this early." Came my spirit Gorgon. He was a huge Chinese warrior. I fought with him sometimes. Though often I just had to have him be connected with my spirit so that Axel could use me. Right now he looked like a little Spartan head that was a mint green.

" I'm fine, Axel and Jak want to go shopping with Liz and Tsubaki. Most likely Patty, Black Star, Kid, Soul, and Maka will be there. " I said looking for a shirt. I didn't want to bother getting dressed in my normal outfit. It might be a good thing to be thing that I was going to get a new one. A light vest and a leather corset with a short skirt was not the best for winter. I sighed and pulled out a gray T-shirt that often hugged my body a little tighter then I like. Stupid chest. I finished the outfit with some jeans. I went to pull my hair into a ponytail like Axel. I didn't think that I took that long, but when I walked out to see Jak and Axel playing cards I figured it was a little longer then I thought.

" Why is it that girls take forever to get ready...for anything?" Axel asked teasingly. Jak grinned back and set down a card.

" It must be because they have to look at themselves in the mirror for so long. Hoping that it does not crack." Came Jak's answer. I walked over and hit him over the head with the closest thing I could grab. It happened to be a plate. It broke, and I didn't even feel bad about it.

" I do not hope the mirror does not brake. Geez if I cared about that I might wear makeup." I said going to grab my trench coat. I loved it, it was black with buttons down both sides. The left side I had to button up so that it would stay on me. I tightened the belt and spun around.

" I still don't see why you like your coat to go past your knees." Axel said. He had is black duster jacket zipped up. Jak just went with a T-shirt. Axel grabbed his orange ozzy glasses and put them on.

" Because I look good in it. Besides we are going to be late." I said. Jak and Axel lead the way to the Mall.

* * *

_**Jak**_

I followed Axel to the mall. The only reason I was going was because the fact Axel wanted to see Liz and he often ended up in trouble when left alone with her. Tsubaki was going to be there so I guessed it would not be to bad. She was one person I could talk to. Trish and Kid were going most likely to talk to one another and give one another longing glances lie Axel and Liz used to do. Maka and Soul would walk around holding hands and being all couple like. That or just not come.

I looked back at my sister. Her long black hair in a ponytail. There was a smile on her face, her bright green eyes stood out with her pale skin and dark hair. Her coat did suit her nicely showing the curves she had. She was a beautiful girl. She was my younger sister, I did have to protect her. If Kid ever made her cry I would kill him for it.

" AXEL! JAK! TRISH!" Came Liz's yell from the doors of the mall. She had hardly changed. Her long light brown hair was long and flowed freely down her back. Her cowboy hat sat on top. Her blue eyes shined brightly as she seen her boyfriend. Patty giggled behind her and I could see Kid dressed in his coat that looked like his father. Tsubaki and Black star were to the side. Black star looking at something in the window.

After we dragged Black star away from the window we headed into the warm inside of the Mall. There was a nice lace for us to hang out coats. We took the stuff in the pockets. Never trust the police to protect anything od value. We headed to a few clothing stores. Soon Axel and I were bored out of our minds. We were sitting on the chairs. Kid and Black star were there as well arguing over symmetry...again!

" Could you two give it a rest?" I asked annoyed from the antics they had. How did Trish put up with Kid? It was always Symmetry this symmetry that. It got really annoying after the millionth time.

" Well go and tell the girls we guys want to do some real shopping!" Black star stated.

" You can go on your own." I spat my answer back. With that he stood up and walked off. Kid stood up and walked over to the girls. Most likely to inform then what Black star had done.

" Why are you so rude to him?" Axel asked. I looked over to see some hardness in his eyes.

" He is just so annoying you know how I feel with those kind of people." I said sliding down lower in my seat. Axel sighed and stood up.

I sulked for a few moments then I stood up. Just as I got over to the girls there was a light. I could hear screams and then there was nothing but darkness. I felt like I was floating and then I slammed into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I kind of would like to have a little fun here if you want. Every Chapter we can have a weapon/ mister or even team to ask team and you can ask them something in the reviews. I will pick on or two. First we will have Trish. **_

_**I don't own Shaman King or Soul eater. They go to who ever made them **_

_**Jak and Axel belong to ShadowSyler220, I own Trish and the new " Thing" Now with out farther wait here is the second Chapter!**_

* * *

_**Axel**_

My head hurt, a lot. I remembered a flash if light and the ground under me. I was sure I landed on a rock, my shoulder hurt. Now there was something tickling my nose, I moved my hand a little to move it. It moved and I felt something soft. I opened my eyes wondering were I was. I seen a pair of bright Amber eyes looking at me. The thing that was tickling my nose was a lock of her sliver hair. I assumed a girl from the hair length her voice only confirmed it.

" Well I'm glad your not dead." Her voice was a little higher then Trish. She was not so high pitched so that it was annoying. In fact it sounded just right, I could listen to it all day. Much like Liz's. I shoot up and looked at her.

Her sliver hair went to her lower back. It hung seeming to float gently away from her face. Her amber eyes were full of lights. She was smiling slightly with her head tilted a little to the side. She had on what looked to be a bikini top with a strap going down her curved body to a belt. She had on a pair of short shorts. A pair of strappy high heel sandals to top it off. I had to admit she was attractive girl. Something about her seemed off to me though. It was enough to keep my senses.

" A few of your friends are awake and waiting for you." She said her voice soft. She then walked ahead of me and opened the door. I follower though the door, there was a breeze and I caught a smell of something sweet. It was her, it drew me to her. Everything about her did. Then something strange happened the strappy thing around her stomach and back twitched. Then in moved down and became a belt.

As I walked into the room I heard my name called and arms go around my stomach, and a head on my chest. I set my had on Trish's head and smiled down at her. She could be a girl as some strange times.

" Idiot, you went and worried my sister." Jak said leaning on the wall one foot lifted. I caught his eye and he smirked standing up and walking over. It was good to know that he worried a little bit about me. He gently pulled Trish from around me. She wiped the few tears coming from her eyes.

" I am sorry to brake up your moment, but you must leave." Came the girl who had saved us. We gave her a strange look. " Your lives could be on the line here. You need to leave."

" Who will be fighting?" I asked. We were one of the strongest teams in the DWMA. The look on her face made me want to leave for that.

" The Nightmare of the North,Carter Van Michaels." Her voice low. I smirked I had beaten him before, easily I mighty add. " He has gotten even stronger then you have in the last few years Shadow of the Red Mist Axel Stone."

I stopped smiling at what she said. I looked her deep in her eyes, she didn't look away. There was something there that I could not place. I felt a cool hand in mine, a shaking hand. I looked away from this girl and looked at Trish. Her green eyes were wide and she look pale. She was holding Jak's hand as well, Trish must have some kind of girl or Shaman sense we didn't have.

" Axel Jak, please I want to go. She's..." She stop and she looked at the door. Her eyes grew even wider somehow.

" He's coming." The girl said. " Out the back!" She pushed us to the back door and I then felt the pressure. It was power, it was strong and had the feeling of evil. It left me feeling sick. Trish let go of my hand and changed into a ax. Jak changed as well making sure that we could get away faster. I could hide myself better if we were one. Soul fusion come to us without another thought. I rushed off into the woods to the DWMA.

" Why are you scared Trish?" I whispered. In Soul Fusion everything about us melded together thoughts that feelings. I felt her pulling to herself not wanting to tell us. Jak was confused making him angry. He didn't like to be left out on something. The hesitation from Trish seemed to relax as I ran, she gave me her strength. I hardly felt the pain. She was taking it for me. !

_" She didn't feel...human, or witch. Something else, the demon inside of me reacted to her. Not a good thing. Then that presence...his power It's greater then Hao when we faced him." _

_" We are stronger then he was then and we have only gotten stronger." _Jak answered.

" No, we can not take him on. I know that Jak, we would have to unlock my Shadow of the Red Mist. You know I can't do that when I want to. I never want to be that again." I hissed at him. After that the only sound was the sound of my breathing. We got to the city late that night. I collapsed, just outside of Death Manor. I had no idea why I came here, I went into a trance.

" Why in the world did we come here and not home?" Jak asked. He was a little tired, Trish and I had used the most energy. " Also why did you not want me to help you two!" He was angry. I knew I wanted to use mine first seeing as it was partly my fault we had to run. Trish was panting and would not look at either of us for the longest time.

The door opened to Kid looking at us. His eyes widen at the sight of us, Liz was behind him. She rushed to my side, I felt her arms go around me. The feeling was warm and I found enough strength to stand. She helped me into the house, I could not remember what happened. I could hear her voice telling me she was worried. I had been gone for a few days. Then I felt my head land on something soft and I fell to sleep, her voice in my head.

**_Jaking_**

To say that I angry was say a tree was a forest. More like I was fuming, I followed Kid and Trish into the moaner. Gorgon showed up then and floated next to me. He was a odd little thing. Calling everyone Miss or Master. I guessed it was the fact the when the Tao's were a little crooked they made him that way. Old habits do die hard. Even for the dead.

" What happened Jak?" Kid asked closing a door. I assumed that was where Trish was spending the night. Our apartments were a little far away, plus Axel was to tired to make it. I was sure he was already asleep. Trish was hurting as well, she had used her strength to help Axel out. They pushed me out letting me stay strong. I was I going to do?

" We were at the mall and there was a strange light. Then we wake up in a house with a drop dead gorgeous girl. She had us run, she said a name and Axel got a little cocky then some thing happened and Trish and him wanted out. " I explained a little less caring then I guessed I should have." What happened here?" The face that Kid made a face.

" Well after they woke up they seen that your light was an explosion. No one was hurt, in fact there were no bodies. Liz went nuts, they came here to get Maka and I's help knowing we can sense souls" He said something else, but I didn't care. I frowned at the ceiling.

" Thanks, tell them after they wake up I'll be home." I said walking out waving a little. Then I stuck my hands in my pockets. _Idiots_ I thought as I walked into the cool night.

_**Trish**_

It didn't take me long to change. I had the door open a little crack to hear Kid ask what happened. Jak told him what had happened to us, the Kid said what happened.

" Knowing we can see spirits. Liz and Tusbaki were worried that you had been killed. " Kid looked at the older boy and huffed a little. Jak noticed he had stopped talking and said he was going back to the apartment. I finished opening up the door.

" Trish, you should get some rest." Kid whispered.

" I'm fine. " I lied. My body wanted badly to curl up on the bed and close my eyes and forget all about today, but we needed to talk.

" Alright, but lets go out of the hall way with the bed rooms." He said.

" Axel will sleep like a rock."

" Liz won't be, besides I have a feeling that he is going to be the main topic."


End file.
